jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Stauber's Micropop / Micropop
Bio Jack Stauber's Micropop is Jack Stauber's secondary name in releasing music. It's mainly consists of short little jingles he usually post on his YouTube, Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, ect. It also consists of extended songs, which are when his short jingles are turned into full-lengths songs! '''Some behind the scenes and teasers for his (upcoming) songs/videos are uploaded on his Plopscotch Instagram account. Discography EPs * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Inchman_/_Two_Time_(Micropop) ''Inchman / Two Time''] (June 4th, 2018) * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Cheeseburger_Family_/_Fighter_(Micropop) ''Cheeseburger Family / Fighter''] (August 6th, 2018) * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/The_Ballad_Of_Hamantha_/_Today_Today_/_Al_Dente_(Micropop) ''The Ballad of Hamantha / Today Today / Al Dente''] (November 5th, 2018) * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Baby_Hotline_/_Tea_Errors_(Micropop) ''Baby Hotline / Tea Errors''] (March 21st, 2019) * ''Deploy / Those Eggs Aren't Dippy / Out the Ox'' (November 4th, 2019) Albums * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Micropop ''Micropop''] (June 29th, 2019) List Of Songs Extended Songs: * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Inchman_%28Song%29?venotify=created ''Inchman''] * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Two_Time_%28Song%29?venotify=created ''Two Time''] * ''Cheeseburger Family'' * ''Fighter'' * ''The Ballad of Hamantha'' * ''Today Today'' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Al_Dente_%28Song%29?venotify=created ''Al Dente''] * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Baby_Hotline_%28Song%29 ''Baby Hotline''] * ''Tea Errors'' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Deploy_(Song) ''Deploy''] * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Those_Eggs_Aren%27t_Dippy_%28Song%29 ''Those Eggs Aren't Dippy'']'' '' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Out_the_Ox_(Song) ''Out (of) the (B)ox'']'' '' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Cupid_(Song) ''Cupid'']'' (Patreon-Only)'' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Keyman_%28Song%29?venotify=created ''Keyman'']'' (Patreon-Only)'' * ''Dinner is Not Over (Patreon-Only)'' Short Jingles (On Micropop/From Youtube) * ''$4.99'' * ''Pup'' * ''Echo co co'' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Sod_%28Song%29 ''Sod''] * ''Whisper'' * ''Doctor'' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/The_Motions_Of_Fun_%28Song%29?venotify=created ''The Motions of Fun''] * ''Benny Worm'' * ''Coral'' * ''Goldie'' * ''Bubblegun'' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Penny_%28Song%29 ''Penny''] * ''Richter'' * ''Elder'' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Tall_Long_Blonde_Cowboy_Party_%28Song%29 ''Tall Long Blonde Cowboy Party''] * ''Lima Bean Man'' * ''Love Bug'' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Shattered_Molars_%28Song%29 ''Shattered Molars''] * ''Mr. Backwards'' * ''Eyelash'' * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/6B_%28Baby%29_%28Song%29 ''6B (Baby)] * '''''Don't Say That One Word I Think Is Funny * Eating on the Go * Estranger * At The Store * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Cooking_With_Abigail_%28Song%29 Cooking With Abigail] * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Pavlov_(Song) Pavlov] * Epoch Elliptic * Sine * Boo! * Peppermint * Bumblebees are Out * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Is_Anyone_There%3F_%28Song%29?venotify=created Is Anyone There?] Short Jingles (On Micropop/Not from Youtube) * Order * Junk Bat * Dour Girl * I Heard Ya * Get a Hold Of Yourself * Polarizer * Benchmarks * Choice * Crocodile Tears * Just Take My Wallet * Seltzer * Astronaut * Easy Eyes * Tragic Bean * Spring Cleaning * Comb Attack * Darren * Wise * Growing Baby * Underneath * Thrower * I Hope You Miss Me In Heaven * Love Cookie * Everything Bagel * The Ground Is Not So Far * Shucks * Undie * Sticky Flower * Words Of Wisdom * Oh Lugsury * Broken Record * Sleep Talk * Dumpster Girl * Dialtone * Once I'm In My Head * Love and Co. * Behead It All * Black Pepper * No More * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Jamie_%28Song%29 Jamie] * Baby Got No Heart * Huts * Calm Water Fast Living * Freefall * Gift of Eden * Pumpkin Pie * Jozz * Angel * What Did You Do * Blood Pump * Performer * Not For Your Throat * Wet Willy * Hot Dog * Loco Ocean * Eleven O' Clock * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Lice_%28Song%29 Lice] * 4379 * Great Lake * Lick My Common Sense * Teacup * Pearls * Pull Short Jingles (Never Released Except Jack's Media) * 2 Eggs in a basket (sandwich song) * Able * Aleph * a confession * Bandaid * Banter * bug bite * Cherry * Dirty Harry * Good Luck Chasing Your Mind * Good Morning Blondie * Hope * [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Love_Will_(Song) Love Will] * Merry Christmas (Uncle's In Heaven) * Nurpo * Oh Mona Lisa * Pumpkin Song * The End * There's Something Happening * Valentine's Day is Not for the Lonely Category:Characters Category:Micropop